


The CEO and the Bounty Hunter Part 1(Modern)

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The CEO and the Bounty Hunter Part 1(Modern)

Steam rises as the hot water cascades over her body. It is the only sound in the dimly lit locker room where Kenna Rys is the sole occupant. Even in the best of times, she prefers solitude, but now it’s practically a necessity. She tries to concentrate on anything but the events of the past few weeks, but it proves difficult. Her eyes shut as she feels the tile underneath her feet and lets the heat of the water soothe her aching muscles.

In the past, a hard workout was a great stress reliever, but now it only fueled her anger. What would she do without her mother? Although she had no proof, she’s sure that Luther Nevrakis is behind Adriana Rys’ disappearance. Her knuckles are bruised from pounding the punching bag, the whole time imagining Luther’s face.

Shaking her head, she tries to take at least a moment not to wallow in misery. Reaching for her body wash, she breathes in the scent of lavender before lathering it up in her hands. She starts with each of her shoulders, running the cleanser up and down her arms. Lathering again in her hands, she soaps her breasts for a moment then glides over her core, down to her waist.

Just then, a sound from the entrance captures her attention. Much to Kenna’s dismay, there’s now another woman in the lockers.

‘Dammit,’ Kenna thinks to herself, ‘I come here at three in the morning precisely to avoid people.’ Despite her annoyance, she couldn’t help but stare at the woman. Auburn hair tied in a ponytail and something about her face, Kenna can’t place it, but something tells her this is not a woman used to being friendly. Initially, Kenna braces herself as the woman walks in her direction, only to turn and pick a shower further away, though still within eyeshot of each other.

The woman is beautiful, gorgeous, really. And if Kenna had seen her a few weeks ago, she would’ve gone up and talked to her, maybe even more than that. Her eyes are fixated on the woman. Such a strong, alluring beauty; muscular yet feminine. Kenna lets out a breath, not realizing she had been holding it. She admires the woman’s body until their eyes meet; the woman gives a sultry smile. Kenna realizes the woman has been watching her as well and she quickly turns away, embarrassed.

The distraction notwithstanding, Kenna’s mind goes back to her mother, to Luther, but also to Luther’s son, Diavolos. Those broad shoulders, that perpetual five o’clock shadow, and that classic “bad boy” cocky attitude might have fooled others, but Kenna saw something else.

She thinks about his eyes. Those tired eyes of a young man trying to hide his pain from the world. The sadness of his lost younger brothers visibly weighed heavily on him, but Kenna always felt there was a lifetime of sorrow for him. This made sense, after all, being Luther Nevrakis’ son couldn’t have been a picnic. As far back as she can remember, she always tried to show him kindness, and there were moments, few and far between that she caught a glimpse of who he really is.

It would help if only Diavolos could be convinced to help her. He must have some information that could be useful, but would he betray his father? Kenna snaps back to the present and looks back to the woman, only to find no one there.

***

She enters the locker room knowing her presence is an unwelcome one. It doesn’t matter to Val Greaves, because she has a job to do, no matter what misgivings she has about it. The story Luther tells her doesn’t add up, all her research suggests Kenna’s a decent person, the type of person Val could open up to, but she needs the money. Besides, if this Kenna Rys is innocent, she’s got nothing to worry about once Luther delivers her to the authorities, assuming that’s what he does. 

She shakes her head and gets her mind focused on her job. She undresses, considers picking the shower right next to Kenna, and opts for one further away that allows her to keep an eye on her target. The hot water of the shower flows over her body, and she takes a moment to notice Kenna watching her. She looks right back at Kenna; they’re obviously both attracted to each other.

Kenna looks away, reminding Val of the situation. She soaps her body, wishing the peppermint wash could cleanse the guilt she feels for what she’s about to do. As much as she wants to touch this woman, she doesn’t want it to happen this way. She takes one last look at Kenna, this stunning woman showering near her and tenses up. Finally, she is ready, and she makes her move to attack.

***

Without warning, Kenna is grabbed from behind.

“I hate to do this,” the woman whispers in Kenna’s ear, “but you’ve got some powerful enemies.”

Summoning all her strength, Kenna elbows the woman in the side, freeing herself. The woman quickly recovers, and they both assume their fighting stance. Kenna doesn’t have the luxury of trying to figure out why she’s being attacked. The woman is strong and skilled; the wet slippery floor doesn’t seem to bother her as much as it does Kenna. She attacks Kenna with ferocity.

Each block and kick is blocked by Kenna. For what it’s worth, the woman is noticeably impressed, as though she’s used to landing every blow. Kenna lunges forward, hoping to strike. Instead, the woman grabs Kenna and brings her down to the ground.

Kenna slips away against her attacker’s wet skin, but the woman is quickly back on top, wrapping her arm around Kenna’s throat. Before losing consciousness, Kenna slams her head back against her attacker’s nose, drawing blood. The woman wipes her face, which registers first frustration, then delight.

“Alright, gorgeous,” she says to Kenna, “this has been fun, but it’s time to say goodnight.”

She swiftly closes in on Kenna, punching her in the stomach, pushing her against the tile wall, grabbing her hands and leaning in, whispering against her lips, “nothing personal. This is just business.”

Kenna knees her in the stomach, grabs her legs and throws her down to the ground. At this point, the fight is a wrestling match. Kenna uses her leverage, pining the woman down.

“Who are you?” Kenna demands of her attacker, struggling to keep her still. Her muscles ache all the more as the woman struggles. She presses her entire bodyweight down, “I’m not letting you go,” she says breathlessly, “until you tell me what this is all about.”

The woman says nothing, tensing her muscles, grunting as she manages to push Kenna off her. She grabs Kenna from behind, pressing her breasts against Rys’ back as they interlock their arms and legs.

The woman has her, and they both know it. She relaxes and catches her breath as her heartbeat slows back to normal.

“That’s better,” the woman says as she spoons Kenna, “just relax and tell me where Adriana Rys is.”

Kenna lifts her head up over the water pooling around them.

“My mother? What makes you think I know where my mother is?”

There are few people Kenna knows who are stronger than she is, this woman being one of them. She can’t break free of the attacker’s strong arms, but maybe she can be convinced to help Kenna.

“How about the fact that you’re the last person to see her alive,” the woman starts, “or that the details of her will were revealed mere days before her disappearance. Or the security footage which has been doctored. Which is interesting, considering you’re the only one besides security with the access codes.”

Kenna racks her brain, “did Luther Nevrakis hire you?” she finally asks

The woman’s eyes go wide, “how did you…?”

Kenna shifts trying to get comfortable, only to be squeezed harder by the attacker. “Luther’s responsible for my mother’s disappearance,” she says gritting through her teeth as she struggles to breathe.

The woman shakes her head, “why should I believe you?” Kenna doesn’t know why, but she feels a connection with this woman like there’s a possibility she can be convinced.

“What’s your name?” Kenna asks, only softer than before. She hopes the woman senses her sincerity.

“It’s Val,” she says, “Val Greaves.”

“Well, Val,” Kenna says trying to turn and meet Val’s eyes, “I can prove my innocence and Luther’s guilt, but I’m going to need your help.”

Kenna can feel Val’s heartbeat, her indecision. “Here’s the thing, gorgeous,” Val says, “let’s say I believe you. What do you have on Luther?”

Kenna shakes her head and gulps. She’s nervous and knows she’s taking a risk.

“Are you having fun talking to the back of my head?” Kenna asks Val, annoyed. Val pauses for a second, then loosens her grip. “Turn around and face me then,” she says, “but I’m warning you, any funny business and you’ll regret it.”

Slowly, Kenna turns around, and their eyes meet. For a second, they both forget everything else but each other. Val snaps back and grips Kenna once more. “Now answer me,” she demands.

“If you let me take you to my locker, I can show you documents that provide a motive for Luther.”

For a moment there is silence. Val’s eyes practically bore holes through Kenna’s face until she, finally, let’s go and helps Kenna up. They size each other up, and Val extends her hand. The relief of ending the fight washes over Kenna in an awesome way.

“I want to believe you,” Val says, “please tell me you have something good.”

Walking over to Val, Kenna places her on the bounty hunters side, “I’m sorry,” she says as Val reciprocates, tenderly feeling Kenna’s stomach.

“I’m sorry too.”

They gently caress each other’s bruises. All at once feeling guilt for inflicting pain but also respect for the other’s fighting skills. After a pause, Val stops, reminding Kenna about the documents.

Kenna grabs two towels, hands one to Val and dries herself off with the other. They casually toss the towels aside.

As Kenna walks by, Val carefully watches her. She pulls out a folder and hands it to Val. Inside are documents proving a connection between Luther and the governor.

“What is all this?” Val asks.

“How much do you know about Rys Energies?”

Val shrugs her shoulders, “not much.”

“For the past thirty years, my mother’s company was one of the top oil producers in North America. But a few months ago, she decided to switch to clean, renewable sources of energy.” She thumbs through the papers, finding one in particular and hands it to Val. “This is an agreement between Luther and the governor that would allow Rys Energies to receive state subsidies for continuing to drill for oil. And this,” she hands Val another sheet, “is a stipulation of the will stating that in the event of my death or incarceration, Luther receives the bulk of Rys Energies stock, meaning he had a lot to gain from my mother’s death and framing me for it.”

Val looks over the documents multiple times, then looks back at Kenna, “ok, this all fits. But we don’t have any hard proof.”

Kenna takes Val by the shoulders, “that’s where Diavolos comes in,” she says, “trust me, I’m his best friend in the world. When his brothers Baltair and Seoras were killed oversees, no one, not even his father comforted him except for me. He may feel loyal to his father, but he’ll do the right thing for me.”

Val rubs her side, still sore from the fight, “so why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“Because,” Kenna explains, “Luther has the board under his control. He had them temporarily vote me out, pending an investigation. Luther has cut off all access to Diavolos for me, so I need you to go in there and mention that I need his help. I know he can access those tapes that prove his father’s guilt. Then I can have my life back… at least what’s left of it.”

Val holds Kenna’s hands, “I’m sorry Kenna, I should’ve been more careful, not just take the job without knowing for sure you were guilty.” She hugs Kenna, smelling her freshly washed skin. She doesn’t want to pull away but does so with her arms around Kenna’s waist, “here’s the deal. After we nail this Luther creep, I’m buying you a drink.”

Kenna smiles at Val, “I’d love that. But for now, let’s put some clothes on and get a hold of Diavolos.”

She leans in to kiss Kenna but stops. It doesn’t seem appropriate yet, but Kenna shifts closer, pressing her lips to Val’s and cupping her face. Pleased with the turn of events, Kenna and Val are confident they will set everything right… together.


End file.
